


Fear

by greyfire



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Post S3E8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyfire/pseuds/greyfire
Summary: Character study of baby vamp Lawrence





	Fear

Fear. 

She had seen it in Laura’s eyes. Hell, she had smelled it even! Mingled in with the familiar scents of Laura’s clothes, Laura’s hair, Laura’s skin. 

She’s forced to double over as she feels a sharp pang in her chest. It’s the first real pain she has felt since Danny died. She wonders if something is wrong with this body. For a moment, she forgets to breathe. 

Then just as quickly as it had come, the pain leaves. She’s back to being empty. Hollow. A deep chasm of nothingness, devoid of all feeling. This thing that she became after the Dean had worked her dark magic. 

She should feel triumphant, she thinks. Today was the day she finally got her first taste of revenge against the scheming lovebirds. Doe-eyed Laura who had strung along clueless, idiot Danny for two whole terms before betraying everyone the second things started to go south for poor, precious Carmilla. And the whole time, naïve little Lawrence had been so busy worrying that she was the one using Kirsch. She chuckled coldly at the irony. 

Suddenly, something inside her crumbles. She gasps. 

Blinding hot rage boils inside her skull, sending her vision swimming with red. 

She is powerful. She is immortal. But most importantly, she is enlightened, and she is no longer the lovesick, foolish martyr that was Danny Lawrence. 

Still, she can’t shake these new feelings. For starters, she's taking orders from the backstabbing coward who killed Danny. She can’t believe he still has the nerve to strut around like he owns the place, as if she couldn’t tear out his entire spine in the blink of an eye if she was in the mood. 

As if that wasn’t enough humiliation for a day, little Miss Karnstein herself felt it was appropriate to give her some life (undeath?) advice. Like she needed an intervention from the dropout vampire currently cowering in the library, getting awfully cozy with Hollis while all of Silas goes to hell. She seethed with anger. 

And finally, there was Laura Hollis. The girl Danny would have gladly died for. (The girl Danny did die for, she reminds herself bitterly). Before, the thought of having Laura Hollis at her mercy had filled her with a delicious glee. If Hollis didn’t want Danny as her perfect hero, then she was going to be her perfect villain. But now.... now… she felt nothing… besides a dreadful sinking in her belly and a burning ache in her chest. 

Discussing Lit homework with Hollis, seeing Carmilla leap into the anglerfish light brandishing the sword, accepting Kirch’s warm embrace of friendship. Memories flash by in her mind’s eye. They call for Danny, and they threaten to overwhelm her. She can feel her insides fracturing into millions, then billions of tiny little cracks… 

But there are no cracks. Danny Lawrence was breakable, but she is unbreakable. Danny Lawrence was blind, but she can see clearly. 

Danny Lawrence was weak, and so Danny died with a cold steel blade in her back. 

She cannot be weak.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic and first post... Eek! ^_^  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
